Untitled For Now
by Saiya-jin Queen
Summary: Something happens to Goku while he and Vegeta are sparring in the GR. Read to find out exactly what it is. Don't forget to Review please.
1. Chapter 1: The Consequences of Hunger

Untitled (Sor far...need ideas for a title...)

(A/N Hi readers! I need you to do something for me. I need you to help me with a title for this story. Can you do that for me? I will greatly appreciate it if you can. Well, here's another story by me, Saiya-jin Queen, and I hope y'all like it.)

Before I forget (and I most likely will):

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ...although I wish I did...and if I did Vegeta will be all MINE!! MWAHAHA!!!! But unfortunately I don't...sigh oh well, life goes on...for those of us who have a life anyway...which I don't...The only things I do own is all my DBZ t-shirts, action figures, DVDs, VHS with the episodes, manga and video games...which most of it I bought with my own money...Well, enough of my ranting and enough of this damned disclaimer thingy...mumbles something about why there shouldn't be these things

ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

Chapter 1:

"Final Flash!!"

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HAAA!!"

Two mighty blasts come together at one point only to cancel each other out, sending the Saiyan warriors flying backward toward opposite ends of the GR.

"Wow! Nice job, Vegeta. You've gotten a lot stronger since the last time we sparred!" Goku exclaimed with excitement evident in his voice. "Why, thank you Kakarrot. I have been training hard after all. Now, let's stop this pointless chatter and continue our training!"

They both got back into their fighting stances and their training commenced once again.

Once again Vegeta and Goku went at each other and matched each attack blow for blow, blast for blast.

In the middle of sparring, Goku's stomach growls, distracting him just long enough for Vegeta to land a really good punch to his chest, sending him flying head first into the hard metal wall of the GR, knocking him unconscious.

"Kakarrot...Kakarrot, wake up!" Vegeta was kneeling down by Goku's side and shaking him and trying to wake him up. "Kakarrot, c'mon wake up!"

Goku stired a bit as slowly started to come to.

The first thing (or person) Goku saw when he finally did open his eyes was Vegeta looking down at him. He had a slightly worried look on his face.

"Kakarrot, can you hear me? Are you ok?" Vegeta asked kind of concerned about his friend.

With his eyes completely open and his vision cleared, Goku quickly got up on his feet, only to kneel down on one knee in a bow of respect, placing his right hand in a fist on his chest over his heart. "Prince Vegeta!" he said.

(A/N Oh no!! Goku is not himself anymore and Vegeta is acting a bit OOC!! starts acting all dramatic Whatever can we do?! Anyway...read and find out what happens next. enjoy!)

Oh and BTW plase review for 3 reasons:

1. I need a title for this fic

2. I need to know if people are reading this fic

3. I need to know if you either like or dislike this fic

Thank you!! I luv you all. blows kisses to all readers of this fic


	2. Chapter 2

Untitled (for now)

(A/N Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.)

Chapter 2:

Last time:

With his eyes completely open and his vision cleared, Goku quickly got up on his feet, only to kneel down on one knee in a bow of respect, placing his right hand in a fist on his chest over his heart. "Prince Vegeta!" he said.

Now:

Vegeta looked down at his long-time friend, confusion clearly written all over his features. "Get on your feet Kakarrot!" He commanded after regaining his composure.

Goku did as he was told.

"Kakarrot, there is no need to be formal."

"But sire, it is not right for a third class such as I to call someone of importance by anything other than their proper title."

Vegeta was at a loss of what to say next. The only thing that popped into his head was to tell Bulma. Vegeta made sure the GR was completely shut down.

"Kakarrot follow me." he said as he opened the GR door. He went into the house with Goku right behind him.

"Bulma! Bulma!" Vegeta called for his wife. He waled around the house looking for her and found her sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Vegeta, you don't have to yell, you know. I'm not deaf." she said as she looked up from the book she was reading to face him.

"Bulma," he started, earning him a look of concern from her. He never called her by her actual name unless he was absolutely serious about something. This was one of those cases.

"What is it, hun?" she asked.

"Something is wrong with Kakarrot!"

(A/N Oooh...a cliffy...Well, I guess you'll have to find out what happens next chapter. Until then, Later y'all!)


	3. Chapter 3

Untitled (For now)

(A/N For those of you who like longer chapters, I will try my best to lengthen them a bit for you. It is now time for chapter 3!! Here it is!!)

Chapter 3:

Last time:

"Bulma! Bulma!" Vegeta called for his wife. He walked around the house looking for her and found her sitting on a couch in the living room.

"Vegeta, you don't have to yell, you know. I'm not deaf." she said as she looked up from the book she was reading to face him.

"Bulma," he started, earning a look of concern from her. He never called her by her actual name unless he was absolutely serious about something. This was one of those cases.

"What is it, hun?" she asked.

"Something is wrong with Kakarrot!"

Now:

"Bulma, something is wrong with Kakarrot!"

Bulma just then noticed Goku standing behind Vegeta like a statue. "What's the problem?"

Goku steped forword and bowed to Bulma the same way he did for Vegeta. "My queen, I assure you nothing is wrong."

Vegeta cleared his throat. "Kakarrot, I told you there is no need for that! Now, get up on your feet!"

"Yes sire." He stood up and returned to the spot he was at before.

Bulma gave Vegeta a look telling him that he better explain everything at that very moment.

Vegeta explained to Bulma everything that had happened while he and Goku were training in the GR all the way up to the present time. "And that's what happened." He finished.

(A/N I didn't feel like writing the GR insident all over again.)

Bulma was in deep thought. "So what you're saying is Goku hit his head and was knocked out while you two were training, right?"

Vegeta nodded.

"And when he came to he suddenly started acting more Saiyan-like, am I right?"

Vegeta nodded again.

"Hmm...the blow to the head must have reversed it then..." Bulma said more to herself than to the two Saiyans in front of her. They both heard her perfectly clear.

Vegeta was confused. "Blow to the head?" He asked.

So Bulma explained to Vegeta about Goku hitting his head when he was a child.

(A/N Once again I got lazy and didn't feel like going into complete detail about things.)

"It make sense." was all he said.

"How will we get him back to normal?" Bulma asked.

"I don't know...I'll be back later." He said.

"Ok Vegeta, see you later then." Bulma sat back down on the couch and returned to her book that she was reading.

Vegeta went to the front door. "Kakarrot, follow me."

Goku or now better known as Kakarrot did as he was told and followed Vegeta out the door.

They flew up into the sky and Vegeta led the way to where the were going.

(A/N End of chapter 3! Read on to find out what happens next and don't forget to review please! And BTW, sorry for the long wait on updates. I've been really busy with school and writing speeches and essays and crap like that.)


	4. Chapter 4

Untitled (For now)

Chapter 4:

Last time:

"How will we get him back to normal?" Bulma asked.

"I don't know...I'll be back later." He said.

"Ok Vegeta, see you later then." Bulma sat back down on the couch and returned to her book that she was reading.

Vegeta went to the front door. "Kakarrot, follow me."

Goku or now better known as Kakarrot did as he was told and followed Vegeta out the door.

The flew up into the sky and Vegeta led the way to where they were going.

Now:

The Saiyans flew off in the direction of Kakarrot's house. The flew in silence the whole way.

The small house in the mountains started to come into view as they got closer to their destination.

They landed in the front yard and Vegeta was about to knock on the door when it suddenly flung open, making him jump back in surprise.

"Goku! You're back so soon!" Chichi exclaimed. She ran and embraced her husband in a tight hug and completely ignoring Vegeta.

Vegeta noticed the look of surprise and confusion all over the younger Saiyan's face.

Chichi released her death grip on Goku, who was shocked to say the least.

After letting go of Goku, Chichi noticed Vegeta standing a little ways away from them with his arms crossed over his chest. "Vegeta, what brings you here?" she asked the prince.

"Kakarrot isn't himself any more." He said simply. "Just thought I'd let you know."

Chichi looked at him confused. "What do you mean by that? What do you mean he's not himself any more?" She was very worried now. Chichi turned to face Goku and griped onto the front of his shirt. "Goku! Please tell me everything is all right!" She was about to start one of her crying fits.

Goku just stared at her strangely. The look on his face did not go unnoticed by Vegeta, however.

"Who is this 'Goku' you speak of?" the confused Saiyan asked. "My name is Kakarrot, and who are you by the way?"

Chichi was shocked. 'How can my own husband not remember who I am?' She thought as tears formed in her eyes.

A now very emotional Chichi then turned to Vegeta and started yelling at him. "What did you do to my Goku?! Why doesn't he remember me?"

Vegeta just stared at her. "Stop overreacting, Harppy!" He yelled back. "Kakarrot is just fine...that is if you pay no attention to the fact that he now suffers from amnesia."

"He WHAT?!" Chichi screamed.

(A/N End of another chapter. You like so far? I hope you do. I'll be sad if you don't...Actually, not really. I could care less. Anyway...I'm getting off topic here. Well, looks like Chichi has found out about Goku's little problem and it seems she's not too thrilled about it. Well, the next chapter might be the last, but that depends on how long it gets. Well, continue reading please and as always, review telling me how you like this fic so far. Later!)


	5. Chapter 5

Untitled (For now)

(A/N Like I said at the end of chapter 4, this may or may not be the last and final chapter of this fic. If it is, then I would like to thank all the people who have read, enjoyed and reviewed this fic. If it isn't, then I would like to thank you anyway for reading my story and I hope you keep reading and reviewing. I love you all and I hope you also read all my other stories. Thank you everyone! Have a good life...if you have one that is...does peace sign )

Chapter 5:

Last time:

Who is this 'Goku' you speak of?" the confused Saiyan asked. "My name is Kakarrot, and who are you by the way?"

Chichi was shocked. 'How could my own husband not remember who I am?' She thought as tears formed in her eyes.

A now very emotional Chichi then turned to Vegeta and started yelling at him. "What did you do to my Goku?! Why doesn't he remember me?t"

Vegeta just stared at her. "Stop overreacting, Harpy!" He yelled back. "Kakarrot is just fine...that is if you pay no attention to the fact that he now suffers from amnesia."

"He WHAT?!" Chichi screamed.

Now:

"You can't be serious!! How did this happen?" She said as she slowly started to calm herself down.

"First of all," Vegeta started. "Kakarot, that loud-mouthed woman there is your wife. And second of all," he turned his gaze from Goku to Chichi. "Kakarrot hit his head hard while training with me in the GR and was knocked unconscious. When he came to, he started acting the way he's acting right now." Vegeta finished with his explanation.

Chichi was furious now with Vegeta for insulting her. She didn't snap at him, however. She didn't want to give the satisfaction of making her angry. She tried to calm herself down again. 'He's not worth it.' She thought to herself. 'Arg! How does Bulma put up with this arrogant bastard every single day?!'

Thanks to the blunt but informative explanation Vegeta gave her, Chichi now understood the reason behind Goku's strange behavior.

'Something is really wrong with her.' Vegeta thought to himself as he noticed Chichi's emotions rapidly change from anger, back to normal and then to anger again, and all in a matter of seconds. 'She is way too emotional...How can Kakarrot put up with her all the time?' He pondered this for a while, then told his Saiyan companion and Chichi that he was leaving and took off back toward Capsule Corp.

When Vegeta left, Chichi looked at her husband. "Um Goku...I know now that you don''t remember me..." She paused in her speech.

'What point is she trying to make?' Kakarrot asked himself. "Continue." he said to her simply.

Chichi just stared at him for a moment before speaking again. "Anyway, um...well, I know you don't remember me much but like Vegeta..."

"That's Prince Vegeta!" he interrupted.

"Um yeah...Like he said," She continued. "I am your wife. My name is Chichi."

(A/N Hey readers! I think that this is a good place to end this chapter. I don't know yet, but I might or might not have lied to you. I'm not so sure if the next chapter will be the last. Like I said before, it all depends on what I think should happen and how long it will take for it to happen. I already have an ending in mind but getting there is the hard part. Well, tell me how you like my fic so far, ok? Thank you. Later! Bye!)

Special Thanks:

I would like to thank Super-Veggie-San for my Chapter 1 title. I would appreciate it very much if you could help me in the future. Thank you my special friend, Love Saiya-jin Queen

I would also like to thank all those who contributed and I would love to hear from you again and I still need a STORY title.

I love you all. LATER!!


End file.
